Vertical fore grips have become popular with firearms, such as rifles. The fore grips allow the operator a handle to both support and help aim the firearm at a target. Fore grips have included standard elongated handles, that can have generally cylindrical gripping portions that can be fixed to the firearms, and the fore grips have included removable handles that can attach beneath rail type brackets underneath the firearms.
In addition to elongated handles, vertical fore grips have included other variations such as bipods that can also be fixably attached to the firearms, and be removably attached to the rail type brackets underneath the firearms.
Often the rail type brackets underneath the firearms, such as the rifles are used to support accessories such as lights. However, using a removable fore grip takes away the space that has been used for the accessory lights. Thus, operators often have to choose whether to use the removable fore grips on the bottom facing rails or use accessory lights.
Thus, a problem exists where the operator using the removable fore grip has no place to support their accessory lights causing a disadvantage for sighting targets. Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.